To Be Forward
by la anjita
Summary: Set after Midnight Musings. We've seen how Rukia and Ichigo's relationship starts, now lets see them take it further. Mind the rating.


THIS STORY CONTAINS A LEMON! IF THIS OFFENDS YOU THEN DO NOT READ. I WILL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR READING SOMETHING YOU DISLIKE BECAUSE YOU DID NOT READ THE WARNING. So no flames please.

Yeah so…I figured I'd have a go at writing An IchiRukia lemon. I dunno how good it is but, as they say, 'the proof of the cake is in the eating'.

Enjoy.

--

To Be Forward – By La Anjita

--

Kuchiki Rukia sighed contentedly and snuggled deeper into her bedmate's warm chest. She and her fellow shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo had been in a relationship for just over two months. Contrary to her expectations, Ichigo was a very attentive boyfriend. He shied away from too much physical contact, but when he did, on occasion, kiss her it was always quite the experience.

Two weeks since their first kiss and a month since they began to share a bed (his family knew about her staying there, now, so she no longer had to hide) yet Ichigo was still ever so slightly reserved. He was, however, _very_ comfortable to snuggle against, and held her close in just the right way, so Rukia supposed it made up for the lack of everything else.

Normally, the black-haired shinigami would be fast asleep by now, breathing in unison with her bedfellow, but tonight her mind was simply too full. And she wasn't even thinking of anything important, just random snippets of past musings. She sighed again and closed her eyes, pressing her ear to Ichigo's chest and listening to his heart thump against her temple. Her small hand moved to his abdomen; running her fingers along his warm skin normally helped her relax, as did the calming sounds he made in response.

She ran her fingers from his navel to his ribcage and back, letting his soft sighs wash over her. She sighed and smiled, continuing with the gentle massage and hoping he didn't wake and stop her. Rukia angled her head down to watch his abdomen ripple beneath her caress. She blushed as her sight focused on the thin trail of brown hair running from his navel and disappearing into his sleep pants. She bit her lip and slowly let her digits wander lower. They trailed along the waistband of his pants and slipped under ever so slightly. Above, the bright-haired teen let out a breathy moan. Rukia giggled softly to herself. Any further progress she may have made, however, was halted as a large tan hand clasped hers through the cloth of his pants.

She stilled and held her breath.

'Rukia?' His voice was hoarse from sleep. 'What're you doing?'

'I was just…just giving you a massage.'

'I was relaxed already. You woke me up.' There was a note of accusation there. Rukia frowned, annoyed, disregarding the fact that she may have overstepped her boundaries.

'I couldn't sleep. You know it helps me sleep.'

'I'm sure it does. I'm also sure you could have quite easily kept it _above_ the belt.' Rukia blushed, slightly ashamed. It was not an emotion she handled well, so she quickly switched to more familiar territory.

'Well forgive me for feeling unsatisfied!' Rukia felt him inhale sharply.

'What!?' She felt him shift and then the lamp clicked on. He pulled his arm back beneath the covers and sat up, propping himself up with his elbows. Rukia couldn't help but notice how good he looked looking down at her like that, the warm lamplight casting deep shadows over his scowling face. She shook her head, staying on the defensive.

'Don't act so clueless.' She hissed. 'We've been together two months and you've yet to show me some _real_ affection.' He looked offended now; guilt started creeping back.

'You knew from the beginning I wouldn't be all touchy-feely. I'm not like that.'

'No, just frigid.'

'Rukia!' He was angry now, she could hear it, and she didn't blame him. She had no right to say what she was – he was being as affectionate with her as he was comfortable with being – yet it just kept coming out.

'Okay, okay. I'm sorry. It's just…I'm just frustrated. I know you're trying but…Ichigo it doesn't help that you're so damnably good-looking!' He blushed cutely, a smattering of pink across his cheeks. He sighed and looked away.

'I'm sorry. I'm trying it's just…whenever I think about…it…I get embarrassed.'

'That's because you're cute.'

'Shut up.' She laughed softly and then sobered.

'I'll tell you what, I'll take it slow, and when you feel uncomfortable, you can stop me until you're ready to continue. Does that sound okay?' He was blushing again.

'Do I have to?'

'You need to get over it some time, Ichi. You can't be celibate your whole life.'

'I can try.'

'Ichigo…'

'Okay, okay.' He took a deep breath. 'Just, be slow okay?' Rukia smiled at his hesitance. He was so adorable when he was being inexperienced.

Her hand began moving again, across his chest and collarbone. She brushed her fingertips over his nipples, his underarms, his neck, pausing whenever he reacted and paying attention to that spot for a few moments before moving on. He was exceptionally responsive, and her feminine pride sang with the knowledge that she could make him moan like that all for her. Gradually, she began inching lower, her fingers once again skimming the waistband of his pants. He didn't move to stop her, though he did stiffen as he hand slipped beneath the elastic.

The hair beneath her fingers was coarse, and the rise in temperature was noticeable. She moved up to meet her lips with his to try and calm him down as she began to stroke the inside of his thighs. They tensed under her touch, the firm muscle rippling as her butterfly caresses began to near the apex of his thighs. His breathing was uneven, laboured and loud, every other breath a soft and fluttering moan as the thin spindles of pleasure began to work their way upward.

The back of her hand brushed him lightly and his body jerked, a harsh cry escaping from his throat. Rukia pulled her hand away, pausing in her ministrations to kiss him reassuringly. He responded with gusto, meeting her movements forcefully. She broke the contact. 'Are you alright for me to carry on?' He was still panting and his cheeks were flushed, amber eyes far darker than usual. He stared at her a minute, before exhaling and nodding, managing as husky 'yeah'.

She smiled and slipped her hand back into his pants and boldly took him in her hand. He whimpered in the back of his throat, but didn't allow any other noise to escape. Her motions were slow at first; clumsy, and she felt disappointed that she wasn't getting it right. She hadn't touched another in intimacy since she was in the shinigami institute, and she was a little rusty. She looked up at him. His dark eyes were gazing back. 'What should I do?'

He didn't smile, his face was serious but with that soft edge she so loved. He covered her hand with his and tightened her grip moving his hand and, subsequently, hers, in a pumping motion. Up and down, compressing the firm muscle. 'Like…like that. Don't be too gentle.'

She nodded, and squeezed experimentally. He cried out, his garbled 'yes' proving it to be pleasure, and not pain. Rukia continued with the motions, changing her rhythm and letting the fingers of her other hand wander south, cupping and caressing his testes. His breath hissed through his teeth, and the Kuchiki heir marvelled at how many different faces Ichigo had. She decided, as she squeezed again and watched him throw his head into the pillow, arching his spine, that she rather liked this one. It was obvious, she thought, in his eyes and voice that he had no experience whatsoever, and the thought that she was teaching him in such an intimate area was highly empowering. It was a heady feeling, to have such control over such a powerful shinigami.

She paused a moment, and pulled her hands away. Ichigo groaned and opened his eyes, gazing at her from beneath his lashes. 'Rukia…?'

'Ichigo, can I see you? All of you?' He blushed fiercely and shook his head vigorously. 'Are you embarrassed?' He looked away, remaining stubbornly silent. 'You don't need to be. Look.' And she lifted her pyjama top above her head, flinging it away as she shimmied out of her shorts. Unluckily for Ichigo, he chose that moment to see what she was doing.

'Rukia! Put your clothes on!'

'No. I'm not ashamed of my figure, I don't see any reason why you should be ashamed of yours.'

'Rukia…' his tone was pleading now.

'No, Ichigo!' She softened her tone. 'Ichigo, please. I want you to get over your nervousness. You know I won't force you to do anything, but I really wish you could open up more. I really…' she leaned down, pressing her chest to his and speaking softly into his ear. 'I want to be able to touch you, without worrying if I'm going to far.'

He grunted, his eyes focused on a spot somewhere in the distance. He inhaled unevenly. 'Do I…Can I still stop you, if I don't wanna do anymore?' Rukia smiled and stroked his cheek.

'Of course.'

'O…Okay then.'

Rukia smiled again and kissed him gently. She ran a hand down his torso to his waistband and slipped her thumbs beneath the elastic. In one smooth move, the cloth was bunched around his knees and one tug more had the sweats in a puddle on the floor. Rukia moved back up the bed, perching on the edge and gazing down at Ichigo's fully nude form. He must, she surmised, be naturally tan, because there were no tan lines, and Ichigo didn't seem the type to lie naked in his backyard all to avoid a few pale patches. His shaft was only at half-mast in his nervousness, but even so she could tell it would be a decent length when he was properly stimulated. She moved her eyes up to his face. His eyes were closed, his face tilted to the side. She leaned in so her mouth was once again level with his ear.

'You're gorgeous, Ichi.' His eyes popped open, a blush spreading across his nose and cheeks. 'Just relax, I want to make you feel good.' The blush deepened but he nevertheless took a calming breath and closed his eyes.

Rukia kissed him again, the contact migrating from his lips to his jaw, to his neck and collarbone to his torso, and lower. Her left hand flicked at his nipples, eliciting a series of gasps, and her right worked gently upon his penis, bringing the soft organ to full attention. He moaned gutturally as she ever so gently pinched the tip and breathed warm air onto the damp slit. He was rocking his hips ever so slightly now so that when Rukia placed her tongue gently onto the head, he rocked himself straight into her mouth.

His spine snapped upwards in an arch, his mouth opened and his eyes screwed shut. He went silent save for the ragged breathing. Then Rukia began to suck and he collapsed, hands fisting in the sheets, pleas and curses falling from his lips like the sweat flying off of his hair as he tossed his head.

Rukia placed her hands on each of his hips to keep him from bucking into her and hurting her. Slowly she eased her head downwards, taking in as much of him as possible. She relaxed her throat, letting him slide all the way inside and paused a moment, enjoying the feel of his heat pulsating against her tongue.

She swallowed.

Ichigo bucked wildly beneath her, howling like some crazed animal. Her hands kept him in place and she did it again, almost immediately, allowing him no respite. She did it once more and he let out a desperate sob and came violently into the back of her throat. She drew back, wanting to watch him lose himself to the orgasm tearing through his body. He choked out one final cry and slumped into the mattress, chest heaving and eyes glazed. Rukia crawled up the length of the bed, kissed his slack lips gently, and curled against his side.

'Good night Ichigo.'

--

Oh…Nervousness abounds. Please tell me what you think about this…lemons are so embarrassing to write…I never know if I get it right. Is it too clinical? Too much description? Too little? Is it unrealistic? Please give me some feedback.

Oh and should I continue it, maybe turn it into a two-shot? I want to see what you guys make of it before I try anything else.

Anyway, thankies.

--La Anjita.


End file.
